


The Diplomat's Daughter

by TheGreenFaery



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenFaery/pseuds/TheGreenFaery
Summary: When the Central 46 call Saito Daichi back to stand as one of their number, he never imagined the whirlwind that would sweep through the Seiretei and bring his family's social standing into question.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please don't sue me; I own nothing recognisable.

_ **Chapter One** _

 

It would be unfair to suggest that Saito Daichi didn’t love his daughters equally; he just sometimes wished that some would be more like others, and that others would be more like, well… like him. He didn’t pretend to understand them, nor did he pretend to try, but he couldn’t help but feel that _sometimes_ they would do this on _purpose_. And that sole purpose was to _cause him an aneurysm_.

He supposed it was his own fault for thinking that having successfully married off his eldest three into respectable families, the next would be easy. Simple. A piece of cake.  But Takara was a jewel by name and precious by nature. She wasn’t going to settle for just any old respectable husband. And despite the fact that she had several suitors vying for her hand, none of them had proven themselves _worthy_.

Takara, the youngest of four surviving children from his first marriage, had always been given special treatment and everything that she ever wanted. She was spoilt, of that there was no doubt, but who could deny a child so young when she had lost both her mother and elder sister to the same sickness? His eldest three daughters had already left home at that time- the first two married and the third a student at the Shinōreijutsuin, the Shinigami Academy, and Takara was subsequently surrounded by a comprehensive team of nurses, maids, two governesses, and a seemingly endless plethora of female family members.

Whilst she undoubtedly received the very best care available to a wealthy family, she was, perhaps, given too much license and she had grown to expect such lavish treatment, regardless of the situation.

Yet it was his youngest daughter that concerned him the most. Hisana. Born unto his fourth wife, his commoner wife, his most loved and treasured wife. He was under no illusion that his family felt he had shamed them by bringing such a woman into their home, but after a lifetime of duty and pleasing others, he had selfishly married for love, reputation be damned!

He had, of course, failed to mention that his previous two marriages had come to abrupt endings when his overzealous daughters had set about making life most miserable for the women involved, but Su-Mei, hardened by a life in the outermost districts of the Rukongai, had taken their pettiness in her stride. Most graciously, too. Humble, unaffected by wealth and power, kind and hardworking. Yes, she was a wife he could be proud of.

So much like her mother, Hisana was the blessing that came in the eighth year of their partnership. However, the fates had deemed him unfit to know such happiness and Su-Mei was taken from him as quickly as she had come. Still, Hisana was a joy to behold and he would always be grateful for her presence. He just wished that she could see how beautiful she really was, not just in looks but her entire being. Instead, it would appear that the Saito clan had made an impression on her and she now resigned herself to a life of servitude, existing entirely in the background, going unnoticed and never appreciated.

Afterall, who would want to associate with the daughter of an opium den whore?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Not to mention that I have absolutely no claim over anything from Bleach.

The weather was perfect. Endless blue skies, sparsely decorated with small tufts of white and the early summer sun enveloped the world in a warm haze; a soft breeze tickled the grasses and gently tousled the trees. The air was rife with lark song and the swifts and swallows soared and darted so high they were barely visible.

Yet nothing could shake the sadness that had permeated Hisana’s heart. It was silly, really. In many respects, she was going up in the world and she knew that she should be grateful for the opportunity presented to her family, but somehow, the idea of being stuck behind that wall and so far removed from the rest of the world was utterly depressing. No longer would she be able to walk barefoot through the meadows without raising the eyebrows of her _respectable_ acquaintances. No more avoiding the disapproving looks from her _honourable_ associates. And no more hiding from her _noble_ family.

She tried to console herself that her father would be around like-minded peers, and that her elder sister, Takara, would be beside herself with the busy social life that beckoned. Maybe even she could make a friend or two. It would certainly help with what promised to be a world of petty politics and social hierarchy.

Perhaps the most unsettling thing, however, would be the Shinigami. The few encounters that she’d had with them left Hisana dizzy with their loudness and bewildered by their vigour. They seemed so sure of themselves. It was a surety that bordered on arrogance and self-righteousness. They’d never had any qualms about showing off to the local girls and women, either. Yes, those eye-rolling encounters left Hisana with the distinct impression that they were worse than a bunch of preening peacocks with their flashy displays of strength and agility. She didn’t like to consider that maybe she was jealous they weren’t competing for her attention.

Still, she couldn’t help but smile as she was approached by her eldest sister, Atsuko. Now fat with her third child, nothing could hide the fact that motherhood suited her. Pulling Hisana into her warm embrace, she softly chided, “Cheer up, my love. I promise to write to you every week. Now just you promise that you won’t let them get to you.”

“But they hate me,” Hisana muttered.

“No one could hate you, my darling. This will be good for you; just look at the skies. Good omens are abound today.” Hisana turned her attention to the swooping swifts and swallows, and gently squeezed the hand resting on her shoulder.

“Thank you, Atsuko.” A commotion in the distance broke their reverie, as their disgruntled father argued with a servant over where to put a particularly large trunk.

“Now go! Before father has a fit.” Sharing one more glance, Hisana waited for Atsuko to waddle back to what had been her childhood home before giving a final wave and turning to her new life beyond the wall.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ginrei? No. Byakuya? I wish. Bleach? Nope, definitely not mine.

Mornings in the Kuchiki household were normally a silent affair. Cursory nods were exchanged in greeting before seats were taken and a combination of breakfast foods consumed. Always the same. Always punctual. Always predictable.

Needless to say, when Rukia barged in seven minutes late looking somewhat dishevelled, followed shortly after by his rather smug looking lieutenant, it took all of Kuchiki Byakuya’s trained stoicism to do nothing more than raise an eyebrow in their direction. This was made even more difficult when his most esteemed Grandfather, Ginrei, started grumbling about “rabbits” under his breath, moustache twitching.

At least his sister had the good grace to blush. Abarai, on the other hand, was positively brazen as he piled his plate high with as much food as he could reach.

“Worked up an appetite, eh, boy?” His Grandfather’s gruff tones nearly caused Byakuya to inhale his miso shiru up his nose, resulting in an uncomfortable burning at the back of his throat as he tried to hide his amusement. Of course, it hadn’t been nearly as funny sixty-odd years ago when _he’d_ been the target (how else did they expect to get a Kuchiki heir?), but Abarai Renji was completely without shame and simply grinned wolfishly at his elder.

In that split second moment, the familiar bittersweet ache filled the Kuchiki noble, heavy in his chest and cold in his stomach. Whilst he was undoubtedly happy for his sister, thoughts of what could have been still kept him awake at night. Kuchiki Elders would say it was high time he found himself another bride, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. And certainly not with one of those wittering bores suggested to him at every family council.

Suddenly, Rukia’s stifled giggling broke through his contemplations and he realised that his Grandfather was now sharing stories that served only to embarrass him. Clearing his throat and offering an impassive glance towards his grandfather, Byakuya allowed a barely perceptible upturn of his mouth and shake of his head. The Kuchikis had undoubtedly joined an ever-extending list of unconventional noble families (although you could hardly call the Shibas and that damned werecat noble), and he had to admit that life was a lot more… _entertaining_ when rules were broken.

Still, he had to draw the line somewhere, and having his lieutenant-cum-brother-in-law thinking that he was nothing more than a cool charade masking a wildly tempestuous delinquent was dancing approximately eight and a half miles beyond it. But what to do?

Endless paperwork had never really phased the lieutenant. Bored him stiff, yes but he always took to the task without too much complaint.

Unfortunately, his squad had quickly worked out that the new cleaning rota had less to do with seated officers retaining a sense of humility and more to do with attempting to curb Abarai’s boundless _energy_. Not to mention it was utterly sickening walking in on Renji cleaning the toilets, sighing like a simpering, lovesick puppy because the task somehow reminded him of his marital contentment and domestic bliss. How could a bloody toilet remind someone of their beloved? He would have been insulted on Rukia’s behalf if the sight hadn’t been so pathetic.

Extra drills were out of the question: Abarai enjoyed them far too much.

More patrols in the Rukon? That was equivalent to giving a child extra pocket money and sending them to a sweet shop.

In fact, the only time the Kuchiki could recall his rough and ready lieutenant ever being truly uncomfortable was when he had been forced to attend some function that had nothing to do with work and everything to do with sycophants trying to impress or appease the upper echelons of nobility…

“Grandfather, arrange a family council.” Those familiar grey eyes narrowed in suspicion as he turned to his grandson. “We’re having a party.”

Byakuya could barely hide the smirk as his brother-in-law dropped his utensils and enough food to feed the entire Inuzuri district for a month down his front, mouth gaping like a koi. Hisana had once joked that he was the most wicked sadist she’d ever had the misfortune of meeting. This was the first time he’d ever considered that maybe she hadn’t spoken in jest.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No animals were harmed during the making of this production.

It was really quite strange being back in Soul Society after being away in the Living World for so long, Shihoin Yourichi pondered. So much had changed, but so much was still exactly the same.

Take Kuchiki Byakuya, for instance. Sure, he was now an impressive Shinigami Captain (a shining example, really) and head of the noble family, but his Shunpo still left much to be desired (something that she delighted on reminding him at every given opportunity), and he was still a complete stick-in-the-mud. He was also still so terribly fun to annoy.

And today was simply perfect for sitting on his office window ledge and yowling incessantly.

“Err… Sir, don’t you think we ought to-“

“ _Ignore it_ , Abarai.”

“But, Sir, it’s been three hou-“

“I said _ignore it_.” Despite the captain’s cool demeanor, his left hand was gripping ever tighter to his knee, and the brush held in his right hand was no longer as steady as it had been when she’d first arrived this morning. Oh yes, she was getting to him.

She was also attracting a crowd of bemused officers. Officers who had no idea of her true identity. Officers who would completely freak out if their stoic, impassive and completely unflappable captain went on murderous rampage after a cat.

Mind you, she would be the first to admit that _she had_ nearly keeled over when she’d first heard the rumours circulating her little Byakuya-bo. A _party_? Potential miai? Pfft. He was going soft in the head. Not that she was surprised, not when his sister and lieutenant were so mawkishly happy.

In retrospect, maybe finding a wife would be good for him. Of course, if he _was_ on the hunt for a potential Lady of the house, she have to make the most of the time that she had left.

A small kerfuffle from inside that stuffy office had her grinning like that Cheshire Cat that she’d once heard about in the Living World. Steely grey eyes were glaring menacingly at her.

Time to try out her new musical repertoire.

How did that ‘Sakura Sakura’ song go again?


End file.
